DC Prime: Captain Marvel
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe. Entrusted by the wizard Shazam, Billy Batson with his sister Mary and friend Freddy Freeman have been given the ability to wield the power of six gods. Now harnessing the power of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury the trio stand to uphold justice in a world engulfed in the fires, and chaos of World War 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #1**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**1942**

**The Skies above Nazi Germany**

The roar of the four engine B-17 flying fortress American bombers was deafening. Explosions of flak exploded all around, the horrifying screams from the crews inside the bombers was a mere whisper to the thunderous crashes all around. A B-17 suddenly erupted into a huge ball of flame as it's under carriage bomb bay was struck by a flak shell. The bomber plummeted from the sky in a blazing terror. The crew inside were killed instantly, nothing left of their bodies but crushed bones and sprays of blood. Squadron Leader Chuck Taylor who piloted the lead B-17 radioed to the remaining bombers in the squadron.

"Hun fighters inbound! 12 o'clock high!"

From the horizon the feint outlines of the enemy fighters appeared. The American bomber crews clenched in a mix of adrenaline, fear and panic as the incoming fire fight was soon to begin. The 30 plane squadron of Messerschmitt BF 109 fighters soon had the drop on the bombers, their machine guns ripping and tearing holes into the B-17s. The Nazi fighters dipped, weaved and dived all around the bombers, unleashing their deadly machine guns onto the Americans. The crews manning the B-17 gun turrets fired back, 50 caliber tracer rounds flew all around the deadly skies.

"Starboard engines down!" Chuck Taylor screamed to his navigator as two of his engines exploded in the corner of his eye. Taylor looked around his see his navigator slumped over and missing half his head. Taylor's B-17 began to lose altitude; it rapidly descended as the only two remaining engines couldn't hold up its weight. Taylor screamed and his life flashed before his eyes, his death was impending. A sudden lurch rocked Taylor as the cockpit roof above him was ripped away like wet paper. Taylor looked up to see a hulking figure above peering down at him, his red, white and golden costume glistened in the sunlight. His cape violently waved, the large framed man reached down grapping Taylor by the collar.

"Wanna see what it's like to fly for real?" Taylor's savior said as he lifted him out and away from danger.

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

16 year old William 'Billy' Batson sat at the back of the movie theatre. Before the main feature film began the audience would be shown a newsreel. The screen was illuminated with old film stock of American GI's and Earths mightiest mortal.

"Four years ago today, Earth's mightiest mortal Captain Marvel defeated the evil Captain Nazi over the skies of Normandy, France. This triumphant but hard fought victory allowed the allied forces to advance off the beaches and inland towards the heart of Nazi occupied Europe. Captain Marvel! The defender of Justice-"

A rowdy teenager in the front row threw a handful of popcorn at the screen, "We know! Captain Has-Been is old news! Show the film already" The young man shouted. Billy stood up and walked out of the theatre in a mix of amazement and annoyance. Billy stomped down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He looked down the street to see the road blocked off by barricades, a cluster of anti-nuclear testing and war protestors stood waving their homemade signs in the air. Billy scuffled past scowling at the crowd.

* * *

**Late 1942**

**Berlin**

**Ministry of Human Weaponised Warfare**

Martin Bormann and fifteen other high ranking Nazi officers, generals and field marshals stood behind the guard rail as Professor Anton Gotze stood at the center of the room next to the large framed body of Albrecht Krieger. Gotze was a middle aged man; his hair was frail like his body frame. Meanwhile Krieger was a hulk of a man; his unnaturally large muscles were threatening to rip his shirt to bits. His pitch black hair was cropped high and his face appeared to be chiseled from granite. Gotze patted his guinea pig on his bulging chest and began his presentation to the high ranking Nazi's present.

*Translated from German*

"Good evening Gentlemen, as you know the tide of war turned against us in North Africa. This was merely due to the Allies unleashing their ultimate weapon against us, a new type of soldier, a superhuman soldier, labeled by the American press as 'Captain Marvel'. This one man cannot be underestimated. We cannot allow this man to be the catalyst for the defeat of Nazi Germany. Therefore I suggest we give him his equal, his better…"

Gotze looked up at Krieger "…I present to you, Albrecht Krieger! Now he may look like an ordinary man but trust me he is not. This man will win the war for us, he can punch with the force of a tank, he can run as fast a train, his skin is unbreakable and most impressively we have unlocked 25% more of his brain capacity thus enabling him to do something we didn't even predict. This man can fly!"

The crowd of Nazi's laughed; they couldn't believe the claims of the scientist.

"…Don't be so quick to mock. The allies have Captain Marvel; I present to you…Captain Nazi!"

Krieger smiled and slammed his fist into the floor creating a small crater and rocking the building from the foundations. The Nazi officers gasped as they grabbed the guard rail for balance as the room shook. Krieger then closed his eyes and began to tense his whole body till his face turned a shade of red. The ground he stood on began to vibrate and Krieger's body raised 2 feet into the air. The Nazi officers stood in awe at the sight. The professor wasn't lying…

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman and Mary Batson stood leaning up against the railings of the beach pier looking out to sea. Freddy and Mary also wielded the power of SHAZAM. Freddy was 18 years old and Mary 19. To the world, Freddy and Mary were better known as Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel. All three had fought in Europe during the war.

Billy looked over to his sister and friend with a distressed look across his face "The nightmares came back again last night…"

Mary placed her hand on her brother's forearm.

"…It's the same one again…" Billy continued "…the one where I'm holding the guy in my arms and the grenade by my feet goes off. His body gets ripped in half as I hold him, his intestines and guts spread themselves all over me…I can't get it out of my head…"

Mary hugged Billy as tears began to stream from his eyes. Freddy looked down at his hands.

"I just want to talk to someone but I can't…" Freddy said solemnly "…the things I saw, the things I did. What makes me sick is they make us out to be these 'war heroes', they used us, they used us as weapons. We swore to the wizard to stand for Justice but for all of those years, the only thing we stood for was killing and bloodshed"

Freddy ran his hands through his black hair and walked away back down the pier. Billy turned and looked at his friend as he walked away devastated.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Marvel: The Power of SHAZAM! #2**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**North Africa 1942**

**El Alamein, Egypt**

The German officer squinted through his binoculars, he glared down the ridge in which he stood and across the open desert plains. The sight of approaching British manned Sherman Tanks in the distance caused beads of sweat to drop from his top lip. The German officer turned on his heels to face the crews of the ten PAK 40 anti-tank guns that fell under his command.

*Translated from German*

"Incoming! Battle stations and wait for my command!" The Officer screamed to his men.

The crews leapt to their feet, they pulled the camouflage netting off the guns and manned their own posts. Scurrying like rats in the desert sand.

"Within range in 2 minutes! They haven't spotted us!" The Officer continued to yell.

The crews loaded the heavy shells into the large guns and waited the command. No one spoke, adrenaline surged through their bodies. That feeling they felt before the fight, it was like a drug. Better then cocaine, heroin, sex. These were battle hardened men, not fighting for a flag or Hitler but for survival.

"Get ready boys!"

Suddenly the edge of the ridge was rocked with a huge thud, a sea of dust flew into the air. The German officer was thrown to the floor. The officer ran his hand across his face wiping the sand from his eyes. He felt dazed and confused, the tanks hadn't spotted them. The sea of dust slowly fell back down to the floor, a shadowy figure appeared standing at the edge of the ridge. The German officer pulled out his Luger pistol and fire, he struck the figure several times but the bullets ricocheted off. The mysterious figure flew forward at lighting speed and hoisted the officer into the air by his collar. The German peered down at his enemy, his strange red, white and gold costume glistened off the hot African sun.

"No…Not you…" the German whimpered through mouthfuls of hot sand

"Not the Captain no but you can settle for me" Captain Marvel Jr. said as he punched the German in the chest, driving his fist through his torso and out the other side. A spray of thick red blood painted the floor behind them. CMJ dropped the lifeless body of the German to the ground. One of the gun crews let off a shell, the heavy anti-tank round exploded off the chest of Captain Marvel Jr. The Captain flew forward and picked up the large gun by the barrel and proceeded to use it like a baseball bat. The sounds of screams were drowned out by the mighty thuds of crashing metal. The Captain crushed all the other guns and finished off any remaining survivors. He then flew away into the sky.

* * *

**1948**

**Fawcett City**

Freddy Freeman AKA Captain Marvel Jr. sat with his knees curled into his chest behind the dumpsters around the back from his rented apartment block. His sobbed heavy tears that ran down his face. He shook and trembled in terror, his eyes glazed over. In the skies above Captain Marvel hovered in the clouds, his superhuman hearing picked up the sobbing and he recognised whose they belonged to. The Captain swooped down and landed in the back alley to where Freddy sat alone.

"Shazam" The Captain muttered under his breath as the lightning bolt struck his chest, his body was transformed back into his true form. The form of Billy Batson.

Billy rushed over to his friend and sat down next to him, he placed his arm around Freddy and let him use his chest as a pillow to rest on.

"I'm here freddy, I'm here. Calm down" Billy spoke softly into his friend's ear.

"I killed them…I killed them all" Freddy spluttered through his heavy tears

Billy cradled his friend in his arms, he did not speak.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**The island of Themyscira**

Mary Marvel stood on the steps of the acropolis with her hands on her hips awaiting her friend's arrival. The temple doors opened and out walked Princess Diana, the gorgeous Amazonian walked over to Mary and the two embraced in a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you my friend" Diana said happily

"It's been too long, things have been tough recently"

"What is the problem sister?" Diana inquired

"It's Billy but Freddy mostly, they've been finding it tough since the fighting…"

"How about you?"

"I try not to think about it, it's the easiest way"

"I feel your pain, you are more than welcome to stay for a while on Themyscira to get away from it all"

"I couldn't, the boys need me. I don't suppose Billy is welcome back on Themyscira after what happened the first time…"

"I guess probably not, mother is still furious with what happened"

"I'm just happy you two didn't hurt each other"

Diana ran her hand through her hair and smiled "The contest was enjoyable from my Amazonian stand point, meeting someone with my power levels who could give me a glorious death if I were defeated"

* * *

**1941**

**The skies above the Mediterranean**

Captain Marvel flew through the skies and high velocity. The Captain tuned his ear into the radio wave length of the British head command post in Greece.

*Transmission from British command post*

"Germans have pushed through the Bulgarian border and into Greece! Jerry has overpowered the first line of resistance! Requesting back up or the Huns will be in Athens by next week at this rate!"

Captain Marvel's face turned stern and determined. A small panic rushed over the Captain as the feeling of being followed became true. In mid-air he turned and swivelled his body around to see if the pursuer in his mind was real. He glared through the clouds and spotted the silhouette of a female flying towards him. The Captain clenched his fists and waited her arrival, the female stopped about 15feet away from him. She held a fine, gold sword and shield and wore full battle dress. Her head was protected by an ornate gold helmet designed in the shape of an eagle. She raised her sword and pointed it at the Captain.

"**You are not welcome here man! Leave now or face death!**"

Captain Marvel looked confused "Excuse me?"

"**I swore to protect Themyscira on land and in the skies above! This is your last warning man!**"

"Themy-What?" Before the Captain could finish his sentence, the woman rushed forward at lighting speed and crashed her shield into his chest. Captain Marvel was shook up and knocked back slightly.

"The bitch has claws" Billy muttered under his breath as his opponent rushed forward again swinging her sword this time. The Captain dodged the strike and plunged his hard fist into her shield, the female shot backwards from the force of the punch. Her shield now fashioned a huge fist imprint at its centre.

"This is silly" Billy protested just before his enemy rushed forward again. This time she slashed at his chest, narrowly missing. The Captain grabbed her around the torso with a vice like grip and began to fly her towards the island bellow. The pair struck the sandy beach with an almighty thud that rocked everything around for miles. Captain Marvel rose to his feet and towered above the female who still lay prone on the floor in pain.

"This is over" The Captain said with a grimace

The Amazonian spat out a mouthful of blood and rose to her feet.

"Not quite" She said as she raised her arm in the arm. Suddenly from out of the thick trees and forest behind them, what appeared to be hundreds of similarly battle dressed females appeared, all wielding their own swords and shields.

"I, Princess Diana of Themyscira place you under arrest. You're crimes will be put forward to the high council as dawn. Do not resist arrest or we will be forced to kill you" Billy's opponent declared triumphantly.

"Ah crap" Captain Marvel muttered as he lowered his fists.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Marvel: The Power of SHAZAM #3**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Themyscira 1941**

The hundreds of female Amazonian warriors swarmed around Captain Marvel and their princess, Diana. The edges of the women's swords and shields glistened off the hot sun.

"The odds are not favorable, come quietly man" Diana demanded

The Captain had no prior qualms with these people so he allowed himself to be led off at sword point.

"A wise move" The Amazonian princess declared triumphantly

"You must understand, this is only happening because I am allowing it" Captain Marvel answered

The Captain was led into the city and taken straight into to the high council chambers located inside the temple of Themis as Diana realized that no cell could hold her new captive. The council chambers were lavishly decorated, ornate marble sculptures of all the Olympian gods stood at the back of the room. The roof was supported by several marble columns, all inscribed with the names of previous Queens, magistrates and heroes of the island. Captain Marvel stood at the center of the room and looked around in amazement. The cries and shouts of angry Amazonians filled the room. The large wooden side doors opened and in strode the head council magistrate, guards at either side of her. She made her way to the altar and called the room into silence.

"I am Agathe daughter of Eirene, high priestess of justice, Council magistrate of the realm and first of my name. I first ask who this man before me is and whomever brought him into custody shall answer my call"

Princess Diana emerged from the crowd and stood at the center of the room close to Captain Marvel.

"It were I, Lady Princess Diana daughter of Hera. He breached the boundaries of our home on his own accord and his name has yet to reveal itself"

"I see, the man has violated many laws of our people. However even as a none citizen, he still has the right to defend himself" Agathe replied

"Stop" A worried voice came from the jury, an elderly Amazon stood up. Her name was Circe, the oracle and magic priestess.

"What is the cause of outcry high one?" Agathe asked Circe

" I sense it, I sense the power of many divine men run through him including our own Zeus. He stands before us but not in his true form. I have seen his kind before during my travels many years ago in Egypt. If my prediction is correct I have met his master, the great wizard and his friend, the personification of evil, Teth Adam…"

"Who?" The Captain exclaimed

Circe continued "…In this form, his power rivals the gods but in his true form, he is a mere mortal"

"Is what she speaks true?" Agathe asked Captain Marvel

"Listen, this trial is a farce. No bounds you set can hold me, yes my power rivals the gods but in the interest of peace I have allowed this to happen. For us to negotiate a peaceful agreement, I knew nothing of your people before today, I am not here to threaten you" The Captain answered.

"Then show us your true form" Agathe replied "Then we shall rest easy knowing you offer no threat"

"That will not happen. Listen, I am not your enemy. My war is not with you-"

"Who are you at war with?" Agathe interrupted

"An army of mortal men, an evil army that threaten to plunge the world in chaos and injustice if they are not stopped. My fight is with them, I am a protector of justice. Their armies have spread far and wide and soon they may even come here-"

"We are not afraid of mortal men" Diana chirped up

"You speak with honor and heart and you also speak the truth. Go, leave and never come back. I do not wish violence upon my people and land. Leave now" Agathe ordered

"Thank you" The Captain replied graciously

"What?! He violated our laws, he resisted arrested!" Diana exclaimed

"I have made my decision"

Billy Blushed as he walked past Diana 'Wow she's kinda hot' he thought to himself

* * *

**Egypt 1948**

The elderly Anton Gotze's eyes widened in amazement as the underground tomb entrance was slowly becoming visible through the sand and earth. The small Arab team used their shovels to toss great loads of sand from the doorway wall. Behind Gotze stood his pet, Albrecht Krieger better known as Captain Nazi. The Arabs finished the sand removal and picked up their lamps to illuminate the markings on the ancient underground wall. Gotze approached the wall and ran his gloved hand across it.

"This is it, we have found it…We have found the prison of Teth Adam"

The Arab's panicked at the name of Teth Adam being spoken and scurried back up the ladder and away.

"Is it safe to open?" Krieger enquired

"I did not survive and escape the war and make my way here to worry about safety"

"How do we open it?" The gruff voice of Krieger asked his master

"We say the magic word…SHAZAM!"

Violent streaks of lighting sparked from the walls and erupted all around as the stone door to the tomb was blown apart. Gotze held his face as his body was consumed by the vicious lighting. Krieger who stood enough distance away was merely zapped in the face, his face began to bleed electricity as the almost dead body of Gotze fell to his knees.

" **WHERE IS THE WIZARD!"** The thunderous voice boomed from inside the opened tomb

From the darkness of the tomb emerged the hulking figure, his chiseled face was cloaked by a white hood. His godlike body was clad in a black suit, a lighting streak motif ran down his chest and seemed to glow and react to his breathing. The man hauled Gotze into the air by his head.

"**Speak! Where is he?!" **The man demanded again

"Plea..se, I can't feel my…" Gotze panted

"So weak" The hulking man declared as he popped Gotze's head like a cherry, his lifeless body fell like a sack of spuds to the sandy stone floor

Captain Nazi howled as he continued to bleed electricity "I can see it! I can see it all!"

"You speak my tongue, who are you?"

"Albrecht Krieger! I pledge myself to you if you stop the pain!" Krieger asked as he held his bleeding head

The man placed his hand on Krieger's head and absorbed the electricity that was bleeding from it. Krieger fell to his knees and subjugated the man's feet.

"What is this symbol you were on your chest?" He asked Krieger

"It is-"

"Stop. I do not care. You are my subject now. I shall reclaim this world and find the Wizard. Power surges through you; I can sense it. I shall require an army of such men. Which Pharaoh now rules these lands?"

"Such customs dyed out 2000yrs ago"

"You still have rulers though? The men who coordinate the slaves. Such trivial matters are of little significance now. This world has a new ruler now, all shall bow to Teth Adam"


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #4**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Fawcett city, 1948**

Mary Batson sat in the diner by the window. The hot steam danced into the air from her piping hot coffee. He sat alone and gazed out of the window at the Fawcett first national bank that sat on the opposite side of the road. The waitress walked from behind the counter and up to Mary's table.

"Miss Batson?" She enquired

"Yes?"

"We just got a phone call from a Billy Batson, he left a message saying he couldn't make it. He was very apologetic."

"Okay. Make that apple pie for one then I guess" Mary said dejected as the waitress walked back behind the counter to serve another man some fresh coffee.

Mary turned her head back out of the window. A large black car came speedy around the corner and violently braked in front of the bank. The tires screeched as the bank doors were kicked open from the inside to reveal two men holding tommy guns and satchels full of cash.

* * *

**Egypt, Giza**

Teth-Adam hovered in the air between the ancient Pyramids, next to him stood his first disciple, Albrecht Krieger formerly known as Captain Nazi. Krieger was now topless with the Shazam symbol painted across his huge chest in thick black paint. Thousands of people gathered to gaze up at the two men, their eyes wide in amazement and awe.

"These people are not worthy to my cause. They are weak minded swindlers, cheats, goatherds and cowards. All who are not worthy shall be vanquished" Teth-Adam said to Krieger

Teth-Adam raised his arms in front of him, sparks of bright yellow lighting began to shoot from his hands. The sky turned black with dense thunderous clouds. Teth moved his hands sideways and the black clouds parted. Suddenly violent streaks of lighting and thunder fired down from the skies and struck the city like a nuclear bomb. Once the dust had settled nothing remained but a humongous crater and rubble. Teth-Adam smirked at the destruction.

* * *

**Fawcett City**

Mary dropped a ten dollar note on the table and raced down of the diner. She ran into the alleyway behind the diner.

"_**SHAZAM!"**_

The two men raced down the bank steps and jumped into the car. They threw the satchels of cash by their feet and aimed their tommy guns out of the windows. The driver slammed his foot on the accelerator, but the car didn't move.

"GO! GO! F**king go!" The one Tommy gun-wielding man screamed

The two men looked out of the back window. Their jaws dropped as they saw Mary Marvel holding onto the back bumper of the car. The two criminals moved their machine guns to face the back window and fired. The bullets smashed the window into shards; the hot flying bullets ricocheted off Mary's head and chest as she smiled. She then tore the back bumped off with ease. The men jumped out of the car but within the blink of an eye, Mary moving at super speed downed each man with a solid punch.

* * *

**Washington D.C**

The secretary of state accompanied by several FBI agents raced down the hallway towards the oval office. They burst through the door to find a white Martian sitting in the Presidents chair.

"Mr. President!"

The white Martian morphed into the form of Franklin Roosevelt and adjusted his tie.

"Yes?" He asked

"Giza has been destroyed, complete devastation! We don't know yet if it's an atom bomb or what, but there's nothing left! The Russians claim no involvement and unless all of our tech isn't working, they are telling the truth."

"Gentlemen we are at DEFCON 1"

* * *

** Fawcett City**

Billy Batson walked down the street with Freddy, army trucks and tanks rolled down the streets. Billy looked at his friend with a confused expression across his face. The duo came to the end of the road and were greeted by Military police holding M1 Garand rifles.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked

"You two are going home is what's going on. Curfew is now up across the city" The soldier replied

Billy and Freddy looked at each other confused

"Move it!" He said more sternly

Billy and Freddy turned around and began to walk back. But Billy listened in on the conversation between the soldiers as they went.

"Rumour has it, Stalin levelled Giza with an A-Bomb" The one soldier said to his friend

"Why would the Reds bomb Egypt?"

"Beats me"

* * *

** Paradise Island**

The oracle and magic priestess Circe knelt down inside the temple. The Amazonian Princess Diana walked in and knelt down next to her.

"Young one you grow more beautiful everyday," Circe said sincerely

"Thank you. Tell me, what is troubling you?"

"A great evil has been unleashed. An unstoppable evil that threatens to destroy all that this world holds. He has been released…"

"Who do you speak of?"

"Teth-Adam, the wizard's disciple"

"How do you know this?"

"I felt it, I felt his destruction. He has already caused much death and pain. He must be stopped."

"If he threatens our freedom then I will stop him."

"He is too strong for an Amazonian, magic is what powers him, an unnatural force."

"But I have one more important thing."

"What is that young one?"

"Heart," Diana said sternly as she stood up and walked out of the temple.

* * *

**Giza, Egypt**

Diana flew over the dusty skies and soon made her way to the burning remains of the destroyed city. Through the dust, she saw a burly figure hovering in the air. Diana flew over with her fists clenched.

"You!" Diana exclaimed as the figure became clear

"This wasn't me" Captain Marvel said as he saw her white clenched knuckles

"I know, I have been told it was someone called Teth-Adam" Diana replied worried

"Can't say that I have heard that name before but if he has done this then I'll stop him"

"_We'll _stop him. Anyone who can cause this much death must be powerful beyond measure. It'll take many to stop such a force."

A loud whiz suddenly whistled through the sky and Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. appeared in front of the pair.

"Whoa! Who's the friend Billy?" Freddy exclaimed as he saw Diana for the first time

"Stupid man" Diana grunted causing Mary to smile

"Umm Diana, this is my sister Mary and my dear stupid friend Freddy," Said the Captain to the Amazonian

"Pleased to meet you," Mary said politely

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs facility, Area 51, Nevada**

Teth-Adam and Albrecht Krieger stomped down the base hallway. Soldiers and military police fired their rifles and machine guns at the pair, but their bullets bounced off. Teth casually slapped the soldiers as he went, crushing their chests with ease. Teth came to the end of the hallway and to the thick metal door that guarded the laboratory.

"So primitive" Teth sighed to Krieger as he ripped the door off its hinges and walked in

Teth found a solo scientist trembling on his knees at the centre of the room.

"**WHERE IS HE?!" **Teth demanded as he hauled the man up in the air by his throat

"Over there! Please!" The man whimpered

Teth dropped the man and walked over to a large metal cylinder that stood at the back of the lab. Adam tore it up and a limb body of a teenage boy fell out.

"Amon, Amon, please," Teth said quietly as he held the boy in his arms

The boy's eye opened slowly to look up at Teth, his mouth was covered in a thick, sticky substance. Teth pulled it off the boy's mouth and told him to speak the words.

"**BLACK ADAM!" **The boy shouted, the rooms roof panels were blown away as a streak of lightning crashed through and struck the boy on the chest transforming him into Osiris.

Teth and Osiris both stood up and looked at each other.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked

"You are my descendant Amon. Many moons ago I lay with a mortal woman, she was taken from me but not before she bore my son but due to my 'abilities' he was born different. He could wield lighting with his hands. This gift was passed down through the centuries and found you. That is why they experimented on you, for your gift. But now you wield it all, you have reclaimed your birthright" Teth explained

"How did you find me?"

"As I said, you are my descendant. Family have bonds that cannot be broken. But come along there is much to be done"


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #5**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Writers note: **Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the main series but this issue shall be a look back in time at the origins of Teth Adam. So enjoy and have happy holidays. George Jones. P.S thank you all for the positive feedback.

**Megiddo, Israel **

**1457BC**

Pharaoh Thutmose III marched up to his war chariot and climbed onto it, the Pharaoh gazed from left to right across the lines of his 20,000 strong army. The sun beat down on his face, adrenaline pumped through his body; feeding his brain like heroine. Thutmose slung his arrow pouch across his back and took the reins of the horses. From his left a dust bowl was kicked up as a solo horseman came riding towards him. That horseman was his greatest military general; Teth Adam. Adam came closer and pulled his horse up alongside his Pharaoh.

"My King" Adam said as he bowed his head in respect

Thutmose gestured for his general to continue

"Our scouts tell us that King Kadesh's Canaanite army is equal in number to ours but is much weaker at the center. My King, I would suggest that we strike at its weak belly and collapse their flanks into disarray. If we crush the center, we crush their moral. Once this is complete Ahmose can launch our chariots and Calvary around and onto their camp. Take the camp, nothing then stands between us and the city" Adam said as he wiped the sand from his eyes

"As you wish commander, give the order" The Pharaoh responded

Teth Adam bowed his head again and turned his horse, he then rode off into position.

* * *

**8 weeks ago **

Teth Adam stood inside his living quarters, the hot sun was setting over his homeland. The air blew in through the open window and brushed against his handsome but sharp face. Teth sat slumped backwards, his arm rested on his thighs. His face held a nervous expression. The door entrance behind him opened and his personal house nurse walked in with blood across her delicate hands.

"Sire," She said softly as she approached her master

"My wife…" Teth answered

"I'm sorry but she has lost the baby again, she miscarried"

A lone tear emerged at the corner of his eye, Teth raised himself to his feet and walked into his wife's quarters. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he found his wife laying on their blood stained bed. Teth hurried over and embraced his wife, he began to wail in hysterics.

"Isis" Teth panted his wife's name through floods of tears

"I'm sorry, I couldn't give you a son," Isis said as she buried her distraught face into his chest.

"It is not your fault my love, do not blame yourself. It is in the hands of the gods alone, but we will find a way"

* * *

**Megiddo, now**

Teth rode his horse up and down the Egyptian line addressing his troops.

"Here we stand! The most distance of foreign lands with the sun against our backs. After today, each and every one of you including myself will either leave this field with our shield or on it. Across that plain does not stand the army of King Kadesh but there stands your glory! Take it! It's yours!"

The Egyptian infantry advanced across the barren sandy plain towards the Canaanite army. Teth Adam led from the front and gave the order for his forces to charge when they became close enough. The Egyptian's howled and screamed as they charged, Teth pulled his ornate sword from his scabbard and waved it in the air. Adam and his infantry crashed into the enemy center, the crash of shields rang out across the valley. Teth screamed as he swiped his sword horizontally across the face of an enemy soldier; his first kill of the day and not his last.

The blood squirted across his face, a Canaanite spear was thrust into the neck of his horse killing it instantly, it howled as it crashed to the floor. Teth tumbled to the floor, the same Canaanite spearman pulled his weapon from the horse and swung it downwards at Teth but he quickly grabbed for a shield of a fallen soldier that lay next to him and pulled it in front of his face, the spear thundered into the shield and got lodged in it. Teth then tossed the shield away and grabbed the man's ankle; pulling him to the floor. Adam took off his helmet and began to strike the enemy across the cranium. The hard bronze helmet only took two devastating hits to cave the man's head in. Teth panted as he rose to his feet and howled. The Egyptian soldiers around him howled back as they seemed to be routing the enemy forces.

* * *

**Memphis, Egypt **

**5 weeks later**

The Pharaoh Thutmose III sat on his throne with a smile across his face, the large temple doors opened and Teth Adam was escorted in by two soldiers of the imperial guard. Thutmose waved the men away and allowed Teth to walk up close to him.

"Sire," Said Teth as he bowed down on his one knee

The Pharaoh smiled and gestured him to his feet.

"Teth, you are my greatest military commander, thanks to you Megiddo was taken for very little loss. Another successful campaign abroad for us both. For his I shall reward you with whatever you want; gold, land, jewels, a personal guard of soldiers or…" Thutmose winked "…whores"

Teth shook his head "My King there is only one thing I desire."

"Which is?"

"A male son, a strong male son who can carry on my name"

"You have a wife I believe?"

"That I do sire but the gods have made her womb barren for my seed."

Thutmose pondered for a few minutes

"I may know a man who can help you, he is a hermit sorcerer who lives near the edge of the city. He may be able to help you. I shall have a messenger tell him of your visit."

"Thank you sire"

* * *

**The next day**

Teth walked into the small house of the sorcerer. He was greeted by a youngish man in his thirties. His black hair fell on his shoulders and his face was covered with a big black bushy beard.

"By all the gods! Is it really high commander Teth Adam? For what do I owe this honour?"

"I was sent here on advice of the Pharaoh."

"And what is it that you seek? Power?"

"No. The means to impregnate my wife for she is barren."

"Aaaaah, tell me Teth; are you good of heart and strong of will?"

"I think s.o"

"I do too"

"Come with me" The man gestured as he led Teth further into his home

"You see Teth, this worldly realm needs a protector and I think I have found one."

"Your words confuse me, I came here for my wife."

"I understand but I have seen something in you. For you are pure of heart. Let me explain, we mortals live in the worldly realm, the gods live in their realm but there is another realm; the realm of magic. But not all magic is fun and pure, it corrupts and makes the heart black but when it is harnessed for good; it can be the most powerful force on this world. I am looking for a protector of this worldly realm against the evil forces of magic; I have searched for the last 1000 years but finally I have found him and that person is you."

"1000 years? You do not appear to me as dusty bones"

"Magic has no bounds. If I can prove it; will you promise yourself to my cause?"

Teth looks sceptically but nodded his head

"Very good" The man pointed to an inscription across his wall, it read as follows; **S**hu, **H**eru, **A**mon, **Z**ehuti, **A**ton and **M**ehen. "You see, each letter stands for a different god and each letter makes up my name. For me to prove my claims all you have to do is pronounce my name as I lay my hands across your head."

Teth almost laughed but agreed, he knelt down and the man placed his hands across his head.

"Now speak my name"

"Shazam?"

* * *

**Later**

Teth Adam marched into his home, as he pushed the door opened; it crashed off its hinges and flew across the room as if it were hit by a hurricane. Isis ran from out of her room and looked at her husband. He stood taller, his skin glowed, his normally large muscles were even larger and he wore a very strange outfit. It was black with a golden streak across the chest.

"Teth what foreign clothes are you wearing?" Isis laughed

Teth didn't answer but stomped over to his wife and grabbed her shoulders. He then began to kiss her roughly

"Teth" Isis exclaimed as she tried to speak, but she quickly stopped as she felt like she was being kissed by a god

Teth continued to kiss his wife but lowered his hands to her shoulders and tossed her linen dress straps from them. Her dress fell to the floor, revealing her slim naked body. Teth grabbed her waist, heaved her up and sat her on their table; her breasts rubbed against his chest as he himself pulled off his clothing. Orgasmic sensations raced through their bodies as they continued to kiss but ran their hands across each other's skin. Isis clawed at his back and Teth groped her chest.

"To the bedroom" Teth ordered

* * *

**3 Months later**

"Teth, I have not bled in months. I am with child"

**9 months later**

Teth sat on the throne inside the temple of the kings. The doors blew open with a great force and the wizard Shazam walked in; he had not seen Teth since the day they met.

"Ah it's the sorcerer, I must thank you. My wife is near birth-"

"But that is not all is it?!"

"How do you mean sorcerer?"

"You killed our Pharaoh, you killed the royal family, you usurped the throne and you force the slaves to build you statues that touch the clouds. I misjudged you, the power I gave you has corrupted your mind, your soul and you are evil beyond my greatest fears."

"Evil? I have united his country? My power has ended all wars? All our enemies are subjugated. What evil do you speak?" Teth laughed

"Your soul has become black with magic and I shall take it back at once"

* * *

**1948**

**The Rock of Eternity **

"…then we began to fight. My magic against his, we levelled Memphis and brought devastation to almost the entire of Egypt. But I eventually managed to imprison him but in the process it sucked the life from my body, leaving me like the withered old man you see now Billy. After I put a stop to his reign the imperial guard raped and killed his wife Isis, though she had already given birth to a child who was taken in by a neighbour. I left Egypt and found my salvation here, away from the mortals; forever searching for a new protector until I found you."

"So why didn't you tell me about this Teth Adam guy before?" Captain Marvel answered

"I didn't feel it a necessity. Teth was a fallen pupil who had been imprisoned for the last near 2000 years. But when I felt his presence had been freed, I had to tell you"

"So this guy can be stopped then right? I mean you did it"

"And it almost killed me. You see Billy, you can't kill magic; it can only be transferred from one thing to another. I absorbed enough of Teth's force to weaken him so that I could imprison him; it nearly overcharged my body and stopped my heart instantly. But there is another way, if he speaks the magic word, he will revert to his mortal self. A mortal who is near 2000yrs old, he will decay to dust in seconds."

"I won't kill him. I stand for justice and murder is not justice."

"Whatever you are going to do, hurry. He has already destroyed one city. He has empowered a blood relative, I sensed it-"

"I have friends too; Mary, Freddy and this Amazonian princess who has joined our cause."

"An Amazonian? How interesting"

Freddy Freeman AKA Captain Marvel Jr. walked into the chamber

"Billy we need to go, something bad has happened"

* * *

**TBC! Next Issue we are back to the main story! Hope you enjoyed our little stroll into the past!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #6**

**By George Jones**

**The White House**

**1948**

Captain Marvel stood inside the oval office, the evening sun shone through the windows as he folded his arms and looked nervous. The door opened and the President walked in with two security guards either side of him. The Captain nodded his head at Roosevelt and as he walk over to his chair and sat down. Once sat down the President morphed into his true form; that of a white Martian.

"Glad you came so quick son" The Martian president said as he undid his tie around his pale neck

"The news said that the whole of Africa has been subjugated by him. Russia is on red alert-"

"Yes, things are getting very bad. I'm asking you to put this guy down, I know I've never asked you to do that before but I fear for the security of this country"

"I'm not a murderer Mr. President"

"But he is son"

Captain Marvel turned his back and walked out of the room.

**Elsewhere **

Teth Adam and Osiris sat next to each other on the surface of the moon gazing towards Earth.

"Soon it shall all be ours, the land they call Africa is under our boot. The world's superpowers have nothing that can stop us. Well unless the east and west don't blow each other to hell before we can"

"They are like ants, they are born to be ruled" Osiris replied

"I shall also find the wizard and snap his neck for what he did to me-"

Teth Adam was interrupted as a blinding green light flashed through the sky and crashed in front of Teth and Osiris kicking up a large dust cloud as it did. The thick moon dust settled revealing a human man. He wore a green mask and outfit and a ring on his hand that shone like a beacon of green light.

"And who might you be boy?" Teth growled as he rose to his feet

"I'm here to stop you and you can call me Green Lantern" Kent Rogers replied sternly. Roger's was an Earthling of origin and the current Lantern of sector 2814.

"Strange name" Osiris laughed

"Shut up and fight" Roger yelled as he created a huge steamroller construct that smashed into Osiris, sending the boy crashing away backwards. Teth clenched his fists and flew forward swinging a huge right hand. The Green Lantern absorbed the gargantuan punch into a baseball mitt construct. Teth pummelled the construct again and again. Roger's was struggling to keep his construct intact as the huge strikes rained down.

"Hi" The youthful voice said from the left of the Green Lantern. Roger's turned his head to the voice and was greeted by a big right hand to his jaw from Osiris. Teth laughed and buried his knee into Roger's chest. The Green Lantern crawled on his all fours on the dusty moon floor panting for breath. Osiris charged again but Rogers slammed a construct of an 8 wheeled freightliner truck into the boy. Osiris again hit the floor hard, his brash inexperienced fighting skills were no match for a Lantern; but Teth's were. Teth saw an opening and clamped his hands together and ploughed them into Rogers face with the force of an ocean liner. Time fell into slow motion as teeth flew from out of Rogers's mouth. The Green Lantern's head began to spin as he saw the bottom of Teth's boot plunge into his face. Roger's fell straight backwards and Teth pounced on top of him. In desperation Rogers quickly formed a chainsaw construct and buried it into Teth's shoulder. He yelled as the blades tore into his skin and sprayed blood over the Green Lantern's face. Roger's then formed a sledgehammer and struck it into his face; knocking him off of him. The Green Lantern then raised himself to his elbows but before he could get any higher, Osiris flew over like a jet and kicked his head like a soccer ball. Rogers felt like vomiting as his body rolled over on the floor. Osiris then leapt and grabbed his ankles to the floor as Teth kicked his face into the rocky floor.

"HA!" Teth laughed as he struck Rogers lower back with a horrifying elbow strike

The Green Lantern squealed like a dying dog as his spine broke from the pressure of the hit. The young Osiris was like a viper and kicked Roger's head again like a soccer ball. In a last gasp effort, the Green Lantern covered his beaten body with an igloo like barrier. His two attackers began to pound the green construct until it completely cracked and splintered into pieces. Teth sat down over the Green Lantern and clamped his head in his hands like a vice. Roger's screamed as blood began to pour from his ears and nose from the pressure. Then a sickening cracking noise came from inside his cranium, Osiris wiped the blood from his nose as he watched the horrible scene. Teth squeezed harder and harder until Rogers complete skull caved in from the force. Teth stood up over his kill, the Green Lantern's head now looked like a burst cherry, skull and crimson blood splattered and smeared into the dusty rock.

**Elsewhere**

Captain Marvel walked across the United States Air force base, he came to the hangar and walked in. The hangar was empty apart from a prototype jet plan at its centre. The Captain walked over and greeted his old friend who stood next to it.

"Roscoe" Captain Marvel smiled as he patted Roscoe Hynes on the back. Hynes had met Billy during the war and was now a test pilot.

"If it isn't the Captain! It's been too long buddy" Roscoe answered as he began to smile from ear to ear

"It's been too long. So is this your latest death contraption?"

"This baby is the Boeing X35-J, supersonic jet and I get to be the first guy to fly it"

"The wars over and you're still risking your butt"

"So are you. You know anything about this Ruskie strike in Egypt then Cap?"

"It wasn't the Russians Roscoe"

"Jeez, who else has A-bombs in the world?"

"It is a him and he is like me"

"Go knock his block off then Cap and kick him in the balls from me, my brother in law was killed when it happened. He was there on vacation with his old army pals"

"Sure will Roscoe" But Billy was a nervous wreck inside. Even with the help of Diana, Freddy and his sister; this guy scared him.

"Well wish me luck big guy, my flight with this baby is now just 2 hours away"

The Captain smiled and slapped Roscoe on the shoulder. Billy then turned and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam! #7**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**15,000ft above Arizona**

**USAF Airspace**

Roscoe Hynes wrestled with the joystick of the hypersonic jet, the Boeing X35-J as it darted through the hot summer skies. Sweat began to form at Hynes' collar as the fight to keep the jet steady was becoming a very difficult task. The sun glared off the cockpit's canopy and into Hynes' flight goggles, sparks began to fly off the jets control board. Roscoe took one hand off the joystick and patted them down frantically but as he did the joystick jolted to the side causing the aircraft to begin to spin in an uncontrollable barrel role. Hynes quickly clamped both hands around the joystick and heaved it back to the centre. He refused to slow down, he had almost reached Mach 7. Then he hit it, Hynes was knocked back in his flight chair as the jet flew straight into the energy field barrier; the speed force. The controls went dead as a surge of bright yellow electricity consumed the jet like the tentacles of an octopus. Hynes felt the surge of energy coarse through his body, it felt like a bubble around him.

_**BOOM! **_The hypersonic engine erupted in a gulf of flames, the jets fuselage was ripped from the engine from the explosion.

**Mount Parnassus**

**Delphi, Greece **

The hulking frame of Atlas sat next to the small marble table. The Greek Titan turned his head and gazed down the side of the mountain and down at the sanctuary of Apollo. His skin glowed, his blue eyes shone like a beacon of tranquillity and peace. The immortal turned his head back around to face Diana of Themyscira who sat opposite him, behind her stood Captain Marvel. Atlas shifted his eyes onto the Captain and eyed him up and down. Billy tensed his brow back at him in return.

"Lady Diana tell me, what do I get in return for helping you and your 'friend' out with this 'Teth Adam'?" Atlas enquired

"You stop this world being consumed by an unearthly evil. I tell you now, if the world of man falls; our world will quickly follow suit. It will take more than one person to stop this man and his little pet, Osiris. Please Atlas, this world needs your strength" Diana answered

Atlas smirked and turned his head back onto Captain Marvel "I tell you what, if you can beat me in an arm wrestle and prove yourself to me. Then I swear by Zeus that I shall pledge myself to you but if I win then you shall leave to myself"

"Atlas please-" Diana started before she was interrupted

"Fine" Captain Marvel boomed sternly as he took a seat at the marble table.

Billy raised his arm and placed his elbow down. Atlas' smirk grew as he did the same and the pair clamped their hands together. Diana stood up and buried her face into her hands '_macho idiots' _she thought to herself.

* * *

**San Francisco Bay**

**California **

Black Adam and Osiris hovered low over the waters looking towards Alcatraz prison.

"What are us doing here Teth?" Osiris asked as he looked confused

"Any ruler needs subordinates to carry out his work" Black Adam replied

The USAF helicopters swarmed around the pair like bees but the duo took no notice.

"I can do that! I can do whatever you ask of me" Osiris protested

"No you are a prince and a king to these ants. We need an army"

Black Adam began to fly towards 'the rock' followed by his apprentice. The duo soon hovered above the prison. Searchlights from the island shone at them, gunfire was shot in their direction but missed miserably. The swarm of helicopters now became hostile and peppered them with machine gun fire. Black Adam just smirked.

"Let's begin"

* * *

**Buffalo, NY**

The unmarked USAF car drove down the quiet, suburban street. Cherry Blossom trees line either side of the road and were a thing of natural beauty as the sun shone through them. The car pulled up to the sidewalk, the doors opened and two men wearing in their formal military dress uniforms stepped out. The pair walked up the house and knocked on the door. The wait was tense and then the door opened.

"Mrs. Angelia Hynes?"

The woman at the door nodded her head in confusion

"I am Master Sergeant William Baker and this is Staff Sergeant Joseph Costello. I am afraid I have some bad news ma'am"

Tears began to run down the woman's face and her hands began to tremble like leafs caught in a terrible wind.

"The sectary of the Airforce has asked me to express his deep regret that your son Senior Airman Roscoe Hynes was killed at 9:56 this morning in a training exercise. A bereavement officer will be in contact with you within the next four hours. The secretary also wishes to express his deepest sympathies to you and your family during this trying time. I am sorry miss"

* * *

**Mount Parnassus **

**Delphi, Greece**

**SLAM! **The back of Atlas' hand hit the top of the marble table.

"No! What sorcery have you used to cheat me!?" Atlas shouted with venomous anger

"Listen meathead, I beat you fair and square" Captain Marvel replied as he sprang to his feet also

"Do not insult me with your mortal tongue, I should slap you around and beat the disrespect from your mouth!"

"Listen! Calm down! Both of you!" Diana protested passionately

Atlas grabbed the table with one hand and with ease tossed with from the ground and down the mountain side. Billy smirked and stepped forward, both men placed their noses together in a tense face off.

"STOP IT!" Diana shouted now

"Yeah do as mummy says…boy" Atlas spat

Captain Marvel stepped back and swung a right hand at Atlas, the clenched fist thundered into the Titan's face. The impact had the mountain side shake as Atlas swung back, striking the Captain in the chest. Billy was thrown backwards, smashing through a marble pillar behind him.

"Ha!" Atlas scoffed but before he could do anything from out the sky a blue and white caped figure flew in and landed a double handed fist strike across Atlas' face. The Titan dropped to his knees from the impact and then he turned his head up to see Captain Marvel Jr. AKA Freddy Freeman.

Atlas pulled his fist back ready to hit out at Freddy when Billy flew forward holding a large section of the broken pillar and smashed it onto Atlas' head. The Titan took the full force of the impact but rose to his feet like a viper. Atlas slapped CMJ (captain Marvel Jr) across the face and then planted his sandal clad foot into the Captains chest.

"Freddy stop!" Diana protested again as CMJ retaliated and punched Atlas again, Billy saw an opening and delivered a punch of his own to Atlas' gut. The Titan winced as he raised his hand into the air, he spoke a word in ancient Greek and a large demonic chain formed inside the clutch of his clenched fist.

"Fools!" Atlas screamed as he swung the gargantuan chain in a large semi-circle, both Billy and Freddy dropped to the floor to duck the attack. The chain crashed into the side of the mountain causing a dust storm and large pieces of rubble to fly into the air.

Working in tandem CMJ leapt forward and grabbed the chain, engaging in a godlike tuck of war. The Captain at the same time leapt forward himself and plunged his left fist into Atlas' jaw. The Titan felt his skull rattle from the hit. Atlas swung the chain upwards, flinging CMJ into the sky. He then swung it sideways and managed to whip it into Billy's chest. The Captain spat a mouthful of blood as he cannoned into the side of the mountain.

"Who dares challenge Atlas?! Son of Lapetus! Holder of worlds!" The Titan screamed but quickly from behind he felt Captain Marvels rock like arms clamp his neck in a rear naked choke hold. The pair struggled as CMJ flew back down from the sky and thundered his fist into Atlas' nose. The hit caused the mountain to shake again. Billy kept hold of Atlas with all his strength but he couldn't hold on much longer, Freddy rained down fists into his chest and face with a furious rage.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Diana spat as he jumped forward and kicked Freddy to the floor and simultaneously drew her sword and pressed it against Billy's arm that was wrapped around Atlas' neck. The Captain released his hold and Atlas spun around, the pair engaged in another tense face off. CMJ climbed to his feet as Diana spoke first "Listen Atlas! You swore an oath by Zeus that if you lost you would pledge us your allegiance. You lost"

Atlas spun around and spat on the floor "So be it Amazonian"

* * *

**Alcatraz Prison**

**San Francisco Bay**

**California **

Meanwhile Black Adam had ripped the roof off the main sections of the maximum security prison, the younger Osiris as he did this had dealt with the guards and the annoying helicopters that had flown above them. The prison inmates rushed out and poured into the main outside courtyard as Black Adam hovered above them.

"SILENCE!" Black Adam screamed and the horde fell quiet. "Pledge yourself to me! And I shall grant you unimaginable powers! Become my army and become my iron fist that'll crush this Earth and keep her down!

The horde of criminals roared into a near frenzy.

"So it shall be!" Black Adam laughed as he raised his hands into the air. The skies turned black as lightning and thunder crashed down and sparked off his hands. Then he heaved his chiselled arms downwards and the crackling thunder hit the ground and spread across the inmates. Then all at once the criminals began to hover off the ground, their muscles glowing and bulging and their eyes glowing a crimson red.

"And so it begins!"

* * *

**New Mexico**

There was nothing in sight for miles across the open desert. Then about 5 feet off the ground a yellow swirl of electricity began to form and spin. The swirl became faster and started to spark. From the centre of the weird energy a slit began to open. The body of Roscoe Hynes fell out and hit the floor and as he did the energy swirl vanished.

"The hell…?" Roscoe panted as he licked his dry lips and touched his sore body. The airman then stood up and cupped his face into his hands. '_Where am I?' _Roscoe thought to himself as he gazed around the desert. The Airman began to panic and started to run forward but as he did a surge of energy spread through his body and propelled him forward at the speed of a rocket. Roscoe stopped himself in amazement '_Well that was weird' _he laughed to himself.

Roscoe looked down at his legs and sped off at high speed, within seconds he was moving so fast he was a mere blur of yellow light to the human eye.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CAPTAIN MARVEL: POWER OF SHAZAM! #8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam #8**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Fawcett City, 1948**

Billy Batson walked down the street worrying about the news footage of Black Adam breaking into Alcatraz (_See #7). _Armed state troopers and soldiers on the streets was now a common sight for every citizen across America. Billy heard the car pull up to the sidewalk next to him, he turned his head to see his uncle Dudley with his arm resting his head on the side driver's window.

"Need a ride son?" Uncle Dudley said cheerfully seeing his nephew was down

"Sure" Billy answered as he walked around and jumped into the passenger seat.

"What's up kid? Y'know if the wind changes direction your face will stick like that"

"Funny"

"Don't be like that kid, 'hero' problems?"

Billy cupped his face into his hands "You don't watch the newsreels much do'ya"

"No one is a match for you, Mary and Freddy; even _this _new guy everybody's yapping about"

"This isn't like before, this isn't just a sock him in the jaw and drag him to jail deal. He has our powers and he seems even stronger than us combined. I need all the help I can get. God! Sometimes I wish the Wizard hadn't chosen me at all"

"Billy Batson don't ever doubt yourself. Keep hope in your heart and there's always a chance"

"Yeah well if I'm so special then why did mom and dad leave me on the street to die as a baby?"

"They abandoned us all Billy, they left your Grandmother penniless and in debt. They didn't leave cus of you. They don't deserve you or your sister, just remember that"

* * *

**Stonehenge, UK**

Black Adam stood at the centre of the 5000yr old monument as the sun was setting behind his majestic back. He stood alongside the young Osiris and outside the circular monument stood the forty strong legion of Alcatraz prisoners, all still thriving on the power of Shazam racing through their veins. Though their power levels was far smaller compared to that of Black Adam or the Captain himself.

"This is the birthplace of the wizard, though we first met continents away; this is where he was birthed. Such humble beginnings, almost makes you cry" Black Adam spoke softly. Then he turned his focus to his small army "Where is Albrecht!" He boomed as the crowd parted and the former Nazi stepped forward and into the circle of giant stones.

"My Master" Albrecht Krieger said as he dropped to one knee

"Something is troubling me" Black Adam answered the former 'Captain Nazi'.

"If there is anything I can do, just give the command Master"

"I've been debating with myself whether to kill you. Not out of spite or ill will but to highlight to myself the absurdity of life. I created you, I can kill you. Does that not make me a god? Or does the will to show mercy and benevolence despite wielding such power make me a god?"

"Mercy my lord that would make you a god" Krieger panted as he began to tremble

"Tell me, do you feel mercy when you stand on an ant? No, because you are a higher being, something greater. In this dilemma I am the giant boot and you are the insect. I shouldn't feel remorse but somehow I do, I take pride in my creations"

"Why are you debating such things when this Earth still needs conquering?" The young Osiris butted in.

Black Adam looked down at the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder "Such vigour and thirst for power. Albrecht go take the boy here and kill the President of the United States, meanwhile I shall begin forging my new Utopia"

Krieger breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Black Adam then floated himself a few feet into the air "And you men! You shall come with me"

* * *

**The White House**

Diana of Themyscira, Atlas, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr all stood on the lawn of the White House surrounded by bemused soldiers and a small legion of tanks, jeeps and trucks.

"How long will he be with the human leader? I grow tired to being gawped at by such weak beings with their feeble metal weapons. I should whip them for their impudence and hubris to believe they can ever wield power" Atlas spat

"You need some Ice Cream" Freddy Freeman jovially answered back as he posed for the camera of one of the soldiers

"Ice Cream? No doubt a human creation" Atlas remarked

* * *

**Inside**

Captain Marvel stood inside the underground bunker as the President took his true form; that of a white Martian.

"All this shapeshifting is growing tiresome, being two people isn't easy"

"Yeah I know the feeling. Why don't you just come clean, I mean the war ended years back now" Billy answered

"The people couldn't handle it, they wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that their leader was a charade. The real Franklin Roosevelt was assassinated in 1941 as you know but he was and still is a great beacon of hope to millions. To tell people that was 'fabricated' in many ways would crush them. I have been on Earth since the 1800s now and I finally feel I've done something worthy, I can't destroy that"

"I understand. Now we have an even bigger problem than a crazed Fascist, I saw what happened at Alcatraz on the news when I got back from Greece. This thing is bad, like extremely bad. I don't think I can stop him"

"Son, if you can't then we all perish in the flames of a madman. CIA agents in Moscow have told us that they are developing their own 'Superman' to combat the threat. The Agents said the being is rather bizarre in appearance but seems to have worked"

"I'll keep an eye on it"

The chamber door opened and a FBI official rushed in holding a manuscript "Mr President, the Brits tell us that _**he**_ was last spotted leaving UK territory over Scotland and heading North"

"Thank you" The President turned to Captain Marvel "Well son, looks like you have a lead to follow"

* * *

**Buffalo, NY**

Angelia Hynes sat inside her small kitchen holding the photo of her son as tears ran down her face. Her dinner on her plate had gone cold much like the coffee she had spilt on the floor and forgot to clean up. A flash of yellow light caused the woman to turn her head to the window, then the backdoor opened from the outside and there he stood in the doorway; Roscoe Hynes.

"Oh my g-" Angelia panted as she raced up and embraced her son with a loving hug

"What's gotten into you ma? The place is a mess?" Roscoe joked to lighten the mood

"They said you were dead, they came here and said you were dead"

"No I was, well err saved I guess. Now I feel kinda different"

Angelia sat her son down at the table and starting fixing him up a plate of various foods.

Roscoe smiled and continued "My aircraft went down and the next thing I knew I woke up in the middle of the desert in the next state and I can run faster than my jet ever went. I know this sounds crazy and trust me I realise that but its true ma"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**The Moon**

The lifeless body of the Green Lantern Kent Rogers remained on the surface of the Moon since his murder by the hands of Black Adam (_See #6). _His neck lay still with the top of it burst, brain matter and skull splattering staining the rocky surface. The Lantern ring on his hand began to violently shake and beam out a gulf of light into the skies above. The tunnel of light began to form itself into a construct and started to cover Rogers like a cosmic duvet. Kent's body began to squirm as the construct began to stab itself into every skin pore, the shattered pieces of skull and brain were dragged and fused back onto his head. His eyes shone bright green, his veins pulsed luminous emerald and his skin radiated viridian. Kent's body slowly sat up and he scratched his head.

"My head…" He moaned as he looked down at his hands that were now a pale green, then his thoughts turned to Black Adam "I'll kill that Bastard!"

**Later**

Captain Marvel, Atlas, Diana, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. had left the White House to start to the long journey following Black Adam North of the UK. The White Martian President morphed himself back into Franklin Roosevelt and had made his way to his dining room where he was meeting the Russian ambassador Alexander Bykov. The President greeted the man with a handshake and the pair sat down next to the large ornate table.

"The Supreme Leader Stalin sends his warm regards. He sends his regrets that there has been some 'tensions' since the end of the war between our great nations"

"Any and all disagreements between nations must be set aside to face a very real and dangerous common threat. This 'Super' man that destroyed the entire city of Giza, he destroyed and released the inmates of Alcatraz; god knows what he's going to do next. He moves around so fast we can't track him, one second he's in the US then the UK then gone completely"

Bykov sat down in his red cushioned chair "Hmm we have taken some steps to protect the Motherland. But I cannot disclose these for obvious reasons Mr President but-"

But before the Russian ambassador could finish his sentence a section of roof was torn away from the outside like wet paper. Rubble fell into the dining room and crushed the table as the huge frame of Albrecht Krieger hovered in the air with a deadly look in his eye. The young Osiris flew in through the hole in a flash of light and plunged his fist through the Russians head; it burst like a juicy grape.

"Bastards!" The President yelled as he morphed his right arm into a huge white battering ram and smashed it into the young teen. Osiris was smacked into the wall behind him and was knocked out cold. Krieger scorned the boy's failure and flew down and swung a fist at the Martian. The President morphed completely into his true form, he stared hard into Krieger's eyes and let out a fierce howl. His monstrous fangs spat saliva from his large alien mouth as he morphed his arms into two wrecking balls and cracked them against the German's head.

Krieger fell to his knees and spat blood as he clicked his knuckles "This would be interesting"

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam! #9**

**"****The Ice Palace"**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Previously**

But before the Russian ambassador could finish his sentence a section of roof was torn away from the outside like wet paper. Rubble fell into the dining room and crushed the table as the huge frame of Albrecht Krieger hovered in the air with a deadly look in his eye. The young Osiris flew in through the hole in a flash of light and plunged his fist through the Russians head; it burst like a juicy grape.

"Bastards!" The President yelled as he morphed his right arm into a huge white battering ram and smashed it into the young teen. Osiris was smacked into the wall behind him and was knocked out cold. Krieger scorned the boy's failure and flew down and swung a fist at the Martian. The President morphed completely into his true form, he stared hard into Krieger's eyes and let out a fierce howl. His monstrous fangs spat saliva from his large alien mouth as he morphed his arms into two wrecking balls and cracked them against the German's head.

Krieger fell to his knees and spat blood as he clicked his knuckles "This should be interesting"

The veins through the pale white skin of the President pulsed as the muscles in his body tensed, his large glistening claws could instil fear into any enemy. The White Martian hissed like a viper as the door to his left was kicked opened and several FBI agents rushed into what was left of the room. Their pistols all firing in tandem at Albrecht Krieger who just smiled as the bullets bounced off his torso and face. The man formerly known as Captain Nazi ignored the men and rushed forward at the President; he threw a huge punch at his new opponent but the strike was caught by the large claw of the White Martian. The Presidents claws began to cut into Krieger's hand, the Nazi howled in pain as he punched out with his other arm. This hit shook the fangs inside the Presidents head and forced him to release his animal like grip on Krieger's hand. Meanwhile the FBI agents took cover behind large pieces of rubble and broken furniture as the godly struggle continued. Punches and head-butts were being traded between the combatants like candy between children.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**The North Pole**

Black Adam and his small band of men all juiced on the power of Shazam stomped through the snow as the heavy blizzard pelted their faces hard. The men bickered between themselves as they started to shiver. But one turn and hard glance from Black Adam stopped any idle chat. After what seemed like endless hours walking the group leader stopped and gazed up towards the barely visible sun.

"My power is evolving. I can see everything, I can see it all. I can see the atoms that create everything and I feel like I can manipulate them with only my mind. Here we shall test that theory" Black Adam proclaimed as he closed his eyes and began to focus his mind on his new goal

The ground began to shake and quiver under their feet and the stormy snow clouds parted revealing clear skies. To everybody's amazement huge pieces of glacial ice pierced up through the ground around the group. Black Adam smiled as he could feel his power surging through the giant pieces of hard ice down rising high into the sky. The ice then began to shape and be moulded, the will of Black Adam forging it into an ice palace around them. Pieces from the ground sprouted up and moulded into a huge ornate throne which Black Adam sat upon. The palace had a simple plan and structure but looked magnificent, the icy walls glistened off the sun. The men looked shocked at what had just happened, some rubbed their eyes and others stood in shock. Black Adam just smiled and inspected his new fortress with his eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Captain Marvel, Atlas, Diana, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr continued to fly northwards hoping to find Black Adam.

"Can we stop we've been at this wild goose chase for hours now" CMJ sighed

"For once I agree with the man child" Atlas said agreeing as his patience was being tested

The group were just over Scotland and had been travelling non-stop since leaving from Washington earlier due to the vague tip off from the President.

"Somethings wrong" Billy exclaimed as the faint voice inside his head tried to speak to him "It's the President, he's using his telepathy. Asking for help"

Diana looked worried "What's happened?"

"I don't know, he sounds scared but it's too faint too make sense of it. He needs us"

CMJ slapped his forehead with his hand "Are you serious!? You've lead us all this way here just to tell us we need to go back? This 'team' isn't working, we're like children chasing shadows"

Billy knew his friend was right and justified "I know. I hate this, during the war we had orders and we followed them. Now it's like stopping a waterfall with our hands, never ending and futile"

Mary saw the distress in her brother's face and embraced him with a hug "We're all doing our best but we need a course of action now"

"We go back to Washington, we're doing nothing productive here" Billy ordered

"Ah screw this and screw the lot of you" CMJ exclaimed in frustration as he turned and flew off by himself. Atlas placed his hand on Diana's shoulder as she was about to chase after him "I'll go Diana"

And with that Atlas turned and flew in the direction CMJ had gone.

"Anyone else want to go? Now is the perfect moment! Feel free! I don't care anymore. I'm going to go back and help the President. Follow me if you want to help otherwise just piss-"

"BILLY BATSON!" Mary Marvel exclaimed "Everybody is frustrated and annoyed, don't act like an asshole"

Diana nodded her head in agreement "Let's go before anyone says anything they'll regret"

With that the trio flew off back towards America. Their thoughts torn between Black Adam, the President and Captain Marvel Jr.

* * *

**The White House**

Albrecht Krieger sat on top of the White Martian President and rained down heavy blows against his face. The President hissed and morphed a deadly spike from his chest which flew upwards and pierced the chiselled chest of Krieger. The German flew himself back and off his opponent as he gazed down at the large bleeding wound on his chest. He began to cough and splutter but was soon interrupted as a huge green construct of a bulldozer wreaking ball smashed through the wall and swatted the German like a defenceless fly. The President stumbled to his feet as Kent Rogers; the resurrected Green Lantern flew into the room with his eyes glazing an almost blinding light. The Green Lantern created a huge clamp construct which he locked around Krieger's throat.

"**_WHERE IS HE?! I KNOW YOU WORK FOR HIM!" _**Roger's screamed as his pale luminous green skin turned a darker shade. The emerald veins inside his body began to pump harder and harder.

"Lantern?" The President panted as Rogers was drastically different in appearance now, it was as if he take become the ring itself, infected by it, consumed by it and not just its user.

"**_ANSWER ME!" _**The Green Lantern barked again as the life was beginning to escape Krieger's eyes

"That's enough" the President shouted

"It's enough when I get an answer!" Rogers shouted back

The Green Lantern felt the huge hand on the back of his shoulder "That is enough" the booming voice said. Rogers spun his head to see the godlike Captain Marvel "I won't say it again"

**Meanwhile **

Captain Marvel Jr stood on the edge of the black sea throwing and skimming huge pieces of mountain rubble across the face of the water like a child at the seaside. The Titan Atlas walked up from behind him and stood next to him.

"Don't give me the 'we're a team' talk. We're not. You're only tagging along cus you lost a dumb arm wrestle so don't give me that"

"Don't be quick to assume boy. I like your attitude, how about we get Black Adam ourselves? Forget the others. I don't much like them anyway"

CMJ turned his head and smirked a devilish smile "Go on…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Captain Marvel: The Power of Shazam! #10**

'**Judas'**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Washington DC**

**The Lincoln Monument**

Captain Marvel walked down alongside the reflecting pool shoulder to shoulder with the Green Lantern; Kent Rogers. His glowing green skin reflected onto the Earth's mightiest mortal, the lantern symbol on his chest reacted to his heartbeat and pulsed out a luminous green current across his veins and skin with every beat.

"You won't hold him for long. He will escape or be freed by his Master. A man with Krieger's power cannot be controlled. You should have let me finish him when I had the chance" The Lantern spoke

"No. Killing is the last option and he was beaten. If we kill at will we are no better than they are"

Rogers puffed his cheeks "Sure."

Just as the Captain was about to answer his new friend Diana of Themyscira flew out from the sky and landed next to the duo. "No luck sadly. I couldn't find him. Mary is still out there looking, I told her to call it a day but she wouldn't listen" she said with a certain level of concern in her voice.

"Do not worry. He can handle himself and so can Atlas. We'll give him time to cool off"

"I say we strike them now" The Green Lantern butted in

"Well it would help if we knew where they were for one thing. Plus we're two men down and last time I checked they killed you pretty easily. No, we need a plan" the Captain answered back

"I wasn't ready but now I am! You think I'm weak but the ring…it's changed me. I'm not just a guardian now, I am the ring!"

"Do not let its power consume you"

"I fear it already has" Diana spoke up

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Black Adam's hand was wrapped around Captain Marvel Jr's throat with a viper like grip. The veins in CMJ's neck were bulging and ready to burst. The blood vessels in his eyes were exploding like tiny rivers as he swung his arms around trying to escape. Then Black Adam let go and the teen dropped to the floor into a ball of pain clutching his now red throat. CMJ's eyes scanned around and saw the image of Atlas being held by five of Black Adams men; the Alcatraz inmates he had empowered. Atlas was struggling but to no avail.

"I heard stories of your name. Did he send you? The one these Earthlings seems to love so very much?" Black Adam spat

"No! I came here on my own accord to kiss your ass!" CMJ coughed back still on the floor in a heap

"Damn good job you did boy. I see we are left with one question"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! I swear it by Zeus" Atlas screamed out but a hand was quickly wrapped around his mouth

"SILENCE" Black Adam said coldly. He then spun on his heels and pointed his hand at Atlas. A surge of lighting and purge energy began to consume his closed fist and then within the blink of an eye the lighting streaked out and struck Atlas in the body. A huge explosion shook the ground as Atlas' torso was blown apart into pieces and Black Adams own men were flung 12ft away all dead.

"You killed your own men!" CMJ screamed

"I have more" Black Adam clicked his fingers and ten more of his men emerged from all around

"You're a monster!"

"Maybe. But you fail to see the bigger picture. Now tell me all your friends' secrets or I'll turn your bones into dust. The Wizard made another his champion, tell me his Earth name and I will spare your life. I hope me killing that dumb Greek brute has proved to you that I am quite serious"

Captain Marvel Jr bite his lip.

"Oh do talk up. Otherwise if you don't I'll get that pretty little friend of yours and I'll beat her until her tears run dry and then I will order my men to rape her over and over again"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"My threats are not empty, now speak up and tell me his secret"

Captain Marvel Jr ran his hand down his bruised face and swallowed hard.

* * *

**Later**

**Fawcett City**

Billy Batson was approaching the apartment building and his room that his Uncle Dudley was renting out for him. The sun was setting over the City and Billy was ready for a good night's rest after the last very eventual past few days. Billy entered the building, said hi to the old janitor like always and made his way up the stairs towards his apartment. He pressed his key into the lock and entered to find that his telephone was ringing. Billy closed the door behind him and picked it up.

"Hello. Who's speaking please?"

"It's just your darling sister. Wow it's weird to hear your normal voice. Seems like you're Captain Marvel more than you are Billy these days"

"I could say the same thing to you. So who you want anything in particular?"

"Just calling to see if you read the papers or seen the TV?"

"Why? What's happened now?"

"They say there's a new hero about. He's been spotted in Fawcett, Gotham, New York-"

"Jeez how does he get about so fast?"

"That's the point, they say he can running faster than a speeding bullet. Faster than us. The papers have called him Turbine or summit dumb-"

Billy was about to answer when an entire section of wall of his apartment was ripped away from the outside as if it were wet paper caught in a storm. Billy dropped the phone and stumbled backwards as the huge frame of Black Adam floated in the air before him.

"So the Wizard chose just a boy! This shouldn't take long!" The beast of a man bellowed

"**SHAZ-" **Billy screamed but Black Adam rushed forward and clamped a huge hand around his mouth before he could finish

"Not so fast" He heckled

* * *

**To Be Continued **


End file.
